


I'm Sorry, Tony

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Depressed Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Bucky has some bad news to tell Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697
Kudos: 31





	I'm Sorry, Tony

Tony had been crying for the past hour and a half, staring blankly out the window, the rain hitting the window gently, droplets running down the pane of glass...

...much like the tears running silently down the geniuses face.

He hadn't moved since he had been told the news from his teammates. It had hit everyone hard when they heard, but it had hit Tony the worst.

Tony had stared at Bucky, shock evident in his face. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

After the initial shock of the information, Tony shook his head and glared at Bucky, screaming at him that he was lying. But Tony knew he wasn't.

Bucky looked almost as bad as what Tony felt, but he knew he had to keep it together for Tony. Bucky had offered him the shield he still had in his hands, but Tony backed away, shaking his head, departing over and over that Bucky was lying.

"Tony—" Bucky tried again but Tony didn't want to listen.

He covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and screamed. "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying!"

Bucky dropped the shield and quickly grabbed Tony but the wrists, pulling him to his chest. Tony buried his face into his chest, sobbing hard, soaking Bucky's shirt, but Bucky didn't care.

"Please...please no...he can't be...please..." Tony held Bucky's shirt tightly almost as if he let go, he would fall.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Bucky whispered, but Tony kept muttering under his breath, 'please.'

The others tried to comfort Tony but no one knew how. Bucky knew that no amount of comfort would help Tony at the moment.

It hurt. It all hurt. He wanted the hurt to stop, but he knew that if the hurt stopped then the numbness would start and somehow, that would be worse.

Funny how, only a few words can change your whole life. One moment, you're laughing with your best friends. Next you're sitting by the window, looking outside but not seeing it, the silent tears making rivers down your cheeks.

"Tony."

'Bucky,' Tony wanted to say back. But his voice wouldn't work.

Bucky didn't need him to answer to know what he was thinking. He sat down beside Tony, looking him over.

Tony could see his reflection in the glass. He looked a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, his face wet, his hair a mess from his many times he had gripped it with his hands, trying not to think about...well, anything. He didn't want to think. But he couldn't help it. Being a genius all his mind wanted to do was think. But he didn't want to. He especially didn't want to think about-

"Steve."

The word escaped him before he could stop it. His voice was hoarse having not used it and from all the crying and screaming from before.

Bucky looked at him curiously, not sure yet if it was a good or bad thing that he was talking.

"Did it hurt him...when it happened?" Tony said, his breathing speeding up. He was terrified of the answer, but he needed to know.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bucky asked softly. He wouldn't lie to him and Tony knew that. The others would try to protect him from the truth, but Bucky knew that that would make it worse for Tony, his mind running wild with the possible things that could have happened.

Tony didn't look at him, but slowly nodded. "Please, I-I need to know."

Bucky sighed, knowing he'd most likely say yes, but it didn't make it any easier to tell him.

"I think it did, Tony. I think he was in a lot of pain," Bucky told him honestly.

Tony swallowed harshly, trying not to sob. "H-how did it h-happen?"

Bucky sighed softly. "We were fighting Rumlow. Broke Rumlow and...Rumlow was a murder-suicide. He had a bomb on him and when Steve was close enough, he activated it. I was trying to run to grab him but...I wasn't quick enough. I'm so sorry Tony."

The genius was breathing hard, trying to force himself not to scream in misery again. He wanted to be mad at Bucky for what happened, but he knew it wasn't his fault. He knew what Steve was like. Bucky wouldn't have been able to stop him.

Tony and Bucky sat in silence for a while before Bucky spoke again. "I-I know you're hurt and I know that you're going to hurt for a long time. I also know this probably won't help but...I really think you should have this," he said, slowly putting the shield he still had on him in front of Tony.

Tony glanced at it, just looking at the red white and blue shield before picking it up and running a hand over it gently.

Steve had been his best friend. He had meant the world to him. He couldn't believe he was just...gone.

Tony sobbed unable to help it and held the shield tightly to his body, letting his head fall into his arms and he cried hopelessly.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's waist as a form of comfort even though he knew it would do little to help. He couldn't stop the hurt that Tony felt but he knew he could be there. That's all Tony needed right now. For someone to be there. And Bucky was going to be there for him no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Tony."


End file.
